Splitting of the verse
by michebabyblue
Summary: SG1 Crossover, Buffy goes with Angel into Acthla's portal but don't end up in Hell. BA SJ? BuffyS2 SG1S7
1. Chapter 1

Splitting of the verse.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

1st Chapter

"Close your eyes" she didn't want to do it but she had no choice, the portal had to be closed and Angel's blood was the only thing that could do it, but the process also meant he be sucked into the portal as it closed.

With a heavy heart Buffy kissed her beloved's lips one more time before making her self take a step back, she shut off all emotion letting the slayer take full control and plunged her sword into his gut.

Angel gasped as he felt something penetrate deep in his chest then out his back, a part of his mind was thankful that the sword was metal and wood otherwise he would be ashes, but most of him was wondering why his beloved Buffy would stick a sword into him, opening his eye's he says her name asking why, even though he knew she would never hurt him with out good reason, on impulse alone he holds out his hand begging her to help him.

Buffy tried not look anywhere but at the sword sticking out of him the sword she put there, but as he said her name and raised his hand she couldn't help but look at his face and instead of the accusing or hated look she was expecting she only saw confusion, she looked at his hand then back at his face and it seemed like time slowed down as she came across a thought.

'Why should he have to suffer for something he didn't do, I should be going in his place I brought Angelus out' so with a clear mind she stepped up to angel and grasped his hand in hers tightly, looking deeply into his eyes she gave him a reassuring smile before everything went black.

"Do we get paid" Daniel asks as they leave the gate room just as Jack stepped through the doorway a bright light started radiating throughout the room.

"Uh sir?" Walters said alerting Hammond back to the window.

"Major Carter to the control room" Hammond ordered through the com system.

"What do we have" Jack asked as he lazily strolled in behind Carter who rushed straight to the computer.

'Well whatever this is, the Stargate isn't causing it, we just ran a complete diagnostic check" Sam announced still typing away at the computer.

"Could it be the Azgard" Teal'c said in his normally stoic voice.

"No the energy signature doesn't match" Walters said reading a screen recording the energy in the other room.

Before anyone could suggest anything else the light focused on the end of the ramp and two figures fell to the ground, all the airmen in the room pointed their guns, all on alert. Once the light diminished everyone saw that there was two extra people in the gate room, one was a male around 24-25 with a sword ran through his chest and his arms wrapped around the second person, a girl looking no older then 18, who was slowly coming too.

"What" Buffy whispered pulling her self to a kneeling position and out of Angel's limp arms, it took her a while to see all the people pointing guns at her and Angel, instinctively she put her body in front of Angel. She tensed up for a battle when Angel ground beside her.

"Angel can you hear me?" She asked tearfully he didn't respond but started to shake the sword started to move and do more damage so Buffy placed her hands on his shoulders to hold him still, he instantly calmed at her touch. Buffy stood up and faced the armed men, noticing vaguely that five more people had joined them, all wearing army type clothes.

"Kay I don't know if you understand me, but I'm guessing this isn't hell, can you please help him." Jack was admired at how calm the young girl sounded, considering she was standing in front of a group of people with an assorted amount of guns pointed at her, he put the Hell comment to the back of his mind planning on questioning the blonde later, he looked over to the General who nodded his head in agreement, he looked to Sam who walked over to the phone and called for the med team.

"Could you tell us how you came to be here Miss?" Hammond asked the girl who was now kneeling on the ground with the man's head resting in her lap, she completely ignored the question just sat there stroking the man's face, as if she had almost forgotten it.

"Could you at least tell us your names?" Daniel asked speaking up for the first time, it looked like the question was going to be ignored again but the blonde then looked up.

"My name's Buffy, his is Angel" All other conversation was cut off as Janet and her med team rushed in. Janet looked over the man then felt for a pulse, she shook her head and looked sadly at the young girl.

"He has no pulse, and he's not breathing, get me the crash cart." she ordered.

"There's no need, it won't do him any good." The blonde said slightly before grimacing.

"I'm going to take the sword out be ready to stitch up the wounds I'll deal with the rest." Buffy gently placed Angel's head on the ground leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

'I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt" she whispered before moving to his side and gripping the handle of the sword. Janet signaled Jack and Teal'c over to hold the man down so Buffy could get the sword out more easily.

Once everyone was in place Buffy gritted her teeth and easily pulled the sword out, everyone but Buffy was shocked to hear a pained cry come from the man who nearly came off the ground if Jack and Teal'c hadn't added more pressure automatically and Angel's bucking.

"How he had no pulse or breath" Janet was shocked for a moment but Buffy soon got her working on stitching up the wounds.

"Okay whatever happens, do not interfere and don't shoot." Then before anyone could stop her Buffy brought the point of the sword up to her neck and softly broke the skin, not even wincing from the pain.

Buffy forced herself to forget that there was anyone else but Angel, gently she picked him up and placed his face close to the cut, she almost didn't feel him change to vamp face but she did feel him bite down and start to drink. At first it was painful, just like it was with the master's bite but then the pain started to feel good and she couldn't completely stop the moan from leaving her mouth, she gripped his head tighter keeping Angel in place.

Sam looked on in shock the man Angel who Janet had just told everyone was dead had just wrapped his arms around Buffy holding her close to him. Suddenly he pulled away from where his faced had been buried in Buffy's neck and everyone saw his face. Guns were aimed almost on instinct but all the man seemed to be concerned with was Buffy who ad gone silent and still. He turned around and his face morphed back into the human looking one but was smeared with worry.

"She needs blood now" He told Janet then he placed her on the stretcher, Janet who was reacting on her training as a doctor started to push the gurney towards the infirmary Angel and the rest of the med team right behind her, leaving the room in silence.

"I might not have all my memories back but that seemed familiar to me somehow" Daniel said breaking the silence.

"I don't see how as I think I would remember meeting something like that" Jack replied.

"O'Neil is right we have not come across a being such as this Angel is" Teal'c confirmed.

"I don't wanna sound all science fiction, but I think he seemed like a vampire" Sam said getting all the men looking at her.

"Well I want to know what is going on so I suggest who four head down to the infirmary and see if you can get this angel fellow, whoever he may be to talk." General Hammond then left the gate room and headed to his office.

"Should I bring my cross and some garlic" Jack said as they walked off, not noticing the expression on Daniels face.

A.N I swear I wasn't going to write another story until I had finished one of my other ones first, but I just had to get this out of my brain. I know the whole biting thing was probably a bit extreme but I really wanted that bite mark on Buffy's neck, any suggestions would be extremely helpful as this is my first cross-over story. Also This story may be a bit slow to update.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Buffy slowly became aware of the pain in her body, she tried to remember what had happened and suddenly it all came back to her , the fight with Angelus, Angel getting his soul back, shoving the sword into him, arriving at the strange place that wasn't hell then Angel biting her. As that last thought she inwardly groaned, he didn't fight her when she offered herself to him, but she put that down to the blood loss he was suffering from. But now that he was better, he would have something to say about it.

Deciding to get the lecture over with she opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed that she was in some sort of hospital looking room, forgetting about how angry Angel was most likely to be she began to panic, especially since she couldn't see the vampire in question.

She looked down her body and was relieved to see that she was still wearing her clothes and not the horrible gowns all hospitals seemed to have, then she noticed the different tubes and needles sticking into her, grimacing her she began pulling them out one by one, she was determined to find her lover. It wasn't until she took the device that monitored her pulse did she meet resistance.

"What do you think you are doing your not ready to leave" Buffy ignored the young looking doctor and moved her legs to the side of the bed, placing her feet on the ground she slowly stood up, she knew that she was weak and probably shouldn't be doing this but her fear for Angel pushed everything else to the back of her mind, slowly but determinedly she walked towards the door.

Janet watched as the young girl named Buffy got out of her bed, how she was even awake after losing that much blood astounded her, it wasn't until Buffy was almost towards the door did the doctor act. Running over to the phone she called for the general and SG1 to come to the infirmary.

"Airmen stop her" she ordered, it looked like it was going to work until the girl knocked one out and had the other against the wall with her arm against his throat. Janet started to get nervous but then she saw Jack and the others, including the man Angel come down the hall. Everyone but him stopped and drew their guns.

"Buffy let the man go" She responded instantly to his voice and turned to face Angel, he saw that she was pale and sweaty. Buffy tried to take a step towards him, but her strength finally gave out and she started to collapse. Angel caught her before she hit the ground and started to take her back to her bed.

"No please don't leave me here" she sounded so scared and fragile that Angel decided to sit on the bed with her.

"Ok can someone please explain what the hell is going on, I mean here we are making sure this guy doesn't hurt anyone, and this girl manages to attack to guards." Angel looked up at the man he had heard being called Jack then back to Buffy.

"Buffy what did you think you were doing giving me your blood I could've killed you, and what would accompanying me to hell accomplish expect both of us suffering endless amounts of torture for eternity." He was so angry that he felt his face change to the demonic visage.

"I couldn't let you go alone, not when it was my fault he was released in the first place, if I just hadn't pushed then this wouldn't of happened, and I gave you my blood cuz you needed it and I love you, I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you again, after getting you back. I've missed you so much Angel" By the end of her speech Buffy was sobbing and clinging onto Angel like he was about to disappear right then, halfway through her speech Angel's face had reverted back to his human face and he now was holding onto the tiny slayer as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell us what is going on here." Angel looked up at the man who spoke, according to his uniform he looked to be a general and was obviously in charge.

"It's a long story but first can you tell me where we are."

"You are in an top security facility located under a mountain on the planet earth" the blonde haired woman said.

"Why don't we start with introducing ourselves, my name is Daniel Jackson, this is General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c. " Daniel pointed to each person as he said their names.

"I'm Buffy Summers, and this is Angel" Buffy slowly started to calm down until the doctor started to walk towards her.

"Leave me alone I'm fine just need some rest really, I'm a quick healer" Buffy rambled as she clung harder to Angel, who just stroked her back reassuringly as he stared apologetically at the doctor.

"I'm sorry Dr . . "

"Frasier, but everyone calls me Janet." Janet smiled when she saw the love the man held for the teenager girl in his arms.

"Janet, but Buffy just really doesn't like hospitals, or doctors" Angel was about to say more but Buffy cut him off.

"You wouldn't like hospitals either if you saw a demon kill your favourite cousin" At her words everyone looked at Buffy as if she was slightly crazy.

"How about we take this to the conference room, doctor is she all right to move." General Hammond took control of the situation for now they didn't seem like a threat, but that didn't mean they weren't.

"Honestly General I don't know how she is even awake, that much blood loss would normally leave a person out for a day." When Janet was examining Buffy earlier she seemed pretty normal but she knew appearances could be deceiving.

"Ah that can be explained, you said something about a conference room" Buffy said eager to be out of the hospital looking place.

The general nodded and they moved to room that had a long table in it Buffy and Angel sat on one side while SG1 sat on the other with General Hammond sat at the head.

Buffy started the explanation with Angel giving more detail to the finer points. The others listened enrapt except Daniel Jackson who seemed confused until he spurted out.

"Angelus the one with the angelic face, sired by Darla and had his soul restored by gypsies." Everyone looked at Daniel in shock.

"Dr Jackson would you care to explain yourself" the General ordered.

"I will General I just need to speak with Buffy and Angel in private first." Then without further a due Daniel took Buffy and Angel down to his quarters.

"Well things just look peachy." Everyone just rolled their eyes at Jacks statement.

A.N Kay I know this seems real weak, and I would really love a beta so they could point me in the right direction, I just have this horrible feeling that I'm not doing the stargate crew justice, again I apologise if this really offends anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daniel led Buffy and Angel to what he remembered to be his office, opening his door he was shocked that everything was exactly where he left it, putting it down to the others not ready to let him go he ushered him inside.

"Ok I'm guessing you want to know about Angelus and Darla." At the two warriors nod he sighed and sat down.

"I had completely forgotten I guess recent events helped jogged my memories." he ignored the confused stares he was getting and launched into his story.

"I was recruited by the watchers council, as soon as I had finished school, they were impressed with my research into ancient Egypt, and my theories on how the pyramids were actually landing sites for ships. I spent my time researching everything I could about the new world of demons and magic they had brought me into, that's when I stumbled onto the Order of Aurlieus, I became enthralled with them. All other research stopped as I spent my time finding and reading every book that the council had on the order, I was puzzled when you seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth yet there was no evidence of your death, so I went to the place of your last sighting. Daniel paused to catch a breath.

"You went to Romania" Angel said darkly.

"Hmm, yes, I of course was too late to talk to any of the original gypsies that cursed you, but a few of their number did survive the attack your sire along with Drusilla and Spike launched on them. There they told me about your curse but had no idea where you were now. I was about to give up when a character by the name of Whistler came up to me." He paused when he heard Buffy gasped at the name.

"You know him?" Angel asked his beloved he held her tighter when a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"After Drusilla's attack on the library, I headed to the hospital to make sure everyone was ok, Willow was still out cold, no one knew where Giles was, so I went to his house he wasn't there obviously but there was a man raiding his fridge, my senses said demon so I attacked. He said he was a balance demon and that he was the one that showed me to you." Buffy stopped to take a deep breath the past couple of days pressing on her making her tired and older beyond her years, how Angel whished he could take away her pain, while at the same time completely saddened that he was the cause of it.

"It wasn't you, the demon hurt me more then I would like to admit, but I never once thought it was you. You and Angelus are completely different beings, I love the man with the soul not the demon that wears his face." Angel was about to protest but the look on Buffy's face was enough to stop him.

"What did Whistler want?" Daniel asked making the two champions remember he was in the room.

The other SG1 members had retreated to the mess hall after briefing Hammond on the mission, he had dismissed them but ordered them to stay on base until Daniel had returned with their new guests.

"Do you buy into this slayer story?" Jack asked Sam and Teal'c while digging into his pie.

"I did not sense a Goa'uld presence inside either of them" Teal'c said

'No I didn't either, and she seemed to be telling the truth, would explain how she woke up so quickly after loosing so much blood, if it had been you or me, we still be in the infirmary. I'm more interested in Angel though." Sam was so emerged in her musings that she failed to see Teal'c raise an eyebrow and Jack to smile.

"I hate to break it to you Carter, but I think he's taken" Sam shook herself back to reality and threw Jack a look.

"Not like that sir, I don't believe he even knows there are other females around except as a possible threat to Buffy. I mean his actual existence is scientifically impossible. You was there when Janet said she couldn't fin a pulse or feel his breath, then you witnessed him move and scream when Buffy pulled the sword out of him. I can't wait to see their full capabilities." Sam looked like someone had given her a new computer to play with.

'I don't think it is wise to trust them just yet" Teal'c said his face stoic as usual.

"I just hope Daniel finishes whatever he is doing soon." The three members of SG1 fell silent contemplating their new guests.

"Whistler told me that Acathla was suppose to be Angel's fight, his big moment but no one counted on us to full in love" Buffy paused when she saw Daniel's confused expression.

"You said you had talked to the gypsies about the curse, did they tell you about the clause they had put in it?" When she saw him shake his head she looked to Angel who continued, knowing that it was too painful for her to say.

"If I experienced one moment of true happiness just for a moment where all the guilt of the crimes the demon did didn't occupy my mind, I would lose my soul."

"I still don't see how that has anything with you guys being in love." Daniel trailed off at the look Buffy was giving him so much of self loathing was in her eye's mixed with a pain he guessed was in in his eyes when he lost his wife.

"On the night of my seventeenth birthday, we were investigating this demon that had the power to eradicate humanity inside of a person with just a touch, we came across the people responsible for bringing him back, we got caught, we managed to escape into the sewers, once it was clear we made it to Angel's apartment getting soaked in the process one thing led to another and I'm quite sure I don't have to spell it out for you"

"I see so having sex makes Angel lose his soul" Daniel said.

"No, I could sleep with Major Carter all night without losing my soul because I don't love her but with Buffy it's different I love her with all my soul, that night when we made love it was the happiest moment of my existence." Buffy looked up at Angel with such love that she couldn't help herself she leant up and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

Back to Whistler he gave me the advice on how to stop Acathla but said I wasn't ready, at that time I was too upset to listen to anyone, I headed home to make sure my mother was ok, she didn't know what I was, what I am, on the way there a police car pulled over and tried to arrest me for a friends death. Another vampire Spike came to my rescue, he said he was sick of angelus and didn't want to see the world to end, that he liked it here, so we went back to moms house where she started to ask a lot of questions I couldn't answer, when we went to go inside a couple of vamps attacked us and I killed them in front of her. Me and Spike made a deal my watchers life for Drusilla's. Then I told my mom the truth and she kicked me out."

"Oh Buffy I'm so sorry" Both of the men said at once, but she just shook her head indicating that she couldn't talk about it right now.

"I went back to the school collected Kendra's sword, the girl that was killed then headed back to talk to Whistler. He told me that the fight wasn't going to be easy and I said I didn't care that I had nothing left to lose, I left but not before I heard him whisper that I did have something left."

'What was it?" Daniel asked completely in awe at the girl in front of him, he wasn't even getting the full story just the end of it, how she had managed to survive for this long was beyond him.

"My heart, I didn't know that Willow was going to retry the curse again, I think she sent our other friend Xander to tell me but he couldn't get over his jealousy of Angel and just told me to kick his ass. The battle was hard and just about I was to kill Angelus he collapsed an a light surrounded him, when he looked back up it was Angel, the rest you know." There was silent before angel looked at Daniel.

"So what did Whistler want with you.?"

"He told me that my path was to guide the powers strongest champions, but to do it I had to leave the council and come with him, he brought me to this dimension, at first I was confused, there is no vampires here or demons then I joined the SGC and the rest is history.

"I'm thinking we are the two champions he was talking about, why cant the powers leave our lives alone." Buffy asked leaning back against Angel.

"I don't know, do you think we should tell the others everything?" Angel asked Daniel

"I don't know if they would believe you especially Jack, but they are trust worthy, the only question is what are you guys meant to do in this dimension." Daniel sat back in thought though the silence was short as alarms started to do off.

Unscheduled incoming wormhole the speakers blurted out.

"Does this happen a lot?' Buffy asked.

"Yes, we should go see what the trouble is?" Daniel stood up and led them towards the gate room, not knowing that it was the beginning of a new future for all.

A.N So what ya think, good bad, just let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The unscheduled gate opening was just an SG team coming back from a mission early because of an injury.

With Daniel's assistance Angel and Buffy were able to convince Hammond that they were not going to endanger the facility or any of his team members.

"So what are we going to do now? According to Dan's there is no vamps or demons here so why do they need a vampire slayer?" Buffy asked Angel in the room they had been given. She knew he was worried because they had only been provided with one bed, soon though she was going to get rid of his worries.

"I don't know Buffy maybe we could ask Hammond if we can join an SG team, look maybe I should ask if I can have a separate room. We both know what will happen if we share a bed." Angel refused to put his beloved in any more danger because of him, why she still loved him was beyond his comprehension.

"There is no loophole anymore" Buffy's blunt statement completely floored Angel that he almost combusted right there on the spot. Before he could say anything else though there was a knock on the door and Sam poked her head into the room.

"Uh hey I hope I wasn't interrupting anything but General Hammond requests to see you in his office"

"Okay Sam, were coming" Buffy grabbed Angel's hand who was still in shock and pushed him in front of her and Carter.

"So what do you think about Jack?" Buffy smirked when she felt Sam jerk a little next to her.

"He's a good friend and a better leader." Sam was weary where this was going, she barely new Buffy yet the girl had managed to pick up her feelings towards the commanding officer.

"Doesn't help that he's cute for an older guy, and his boyish charm also helps him." Buffy almost laughed at Sam incredulous looks and glances towards Angel.

"Angel knows he has nothing to worry about, I love him and he loves me that's all that matters now could you say the same about you and Jack"

"He's my commanding officer it's against policy for us to have a relationship" Sam said lamely as she also realised that Buffy and Angel together was probably going against everything never mind some rules a bunch of humans made up, before anything more could be said they reached Hammonds office, but before the entered Buffy put her hand on Sam's arm.

"Think about it, he's not a bad guy at all, and you could do so much worse, don't let rules get in your way, if I had well then I would probably be dead by now, or just another controlled slayer." Sam gave her a confused look but Buffy had already opened the door signalling the end of the conversation.

Sam stared at the closed door for a few minutes lost in thought she had caught a glimpse of Jack in the room before it was shut, Buffy really had her thinking things she never dared to before. Could there be something between her and Jack, she had always found him attractive and he seemed to reciprocate her feelings. So the only thing really standing in their way was a stupid rule made up by people who didn't want their soldiers turning on each other over broken hearts.

Heading back to her lab she thought about all the pro's and cons of the possibility of her and O'Neil having anything more than a work relationship. So lost in thought she didn't here her name being called. That's was until the person calling her name reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey you ok I've been calling your me for a while now" Daniel said looking concerned Sam smiled and shook her head.

"Just something Buffy said, she's got quite the personality doesn't she?" Daniel laughed at that.

"Yes she does though it is slightly unusual for a slayer to have one." Daniel looked away for a moment lost in the memories of his time at the watchers council.

"she also said something about if she had followed the rules she would either be dead or a controlled slayer what did she mean." Sam didn't like Daniels grimace, but before Daniel could answer Teal'c walked up to them.

"Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, have seen Buffy summers or Angel at all, I wish to train with them, to see if they truly are the warriors they say they are." Sam and Daniel shared a look before Carter answered.

"General Hammond wanted to see them about something so they should be in his office."

"Very well I shall wait till they are done" Before anyone else could say something Jack Buffy and Angel came around the corner, Angel looked like he was trying to hold back a smile while Buffy looked real annoyed.

"Ah everyone is here, that's great, why are we all here?" Jack asked looking around the now cramped corridor.

"I would like to train with Angel and Buffy if that is ok O'Neil." Teal'c said.

"Sure in fact it's exactly what Hammond wants, so lets get started." Buffy just huffed and tried to go the other way back to her and Angels room, but the vampires arm around her shoulders prevented that.

"Come on Buffy just because there is no amps to fight doesn't mean you can let your training slack" Angel looked deep into Buffy's eyes and knew she wouldn't say no, he still needed to talk to her about the whole no loophole deal but their was a time and a place for that and it wasn't now.

"Fine but you owe me big time mister." Buffy smirked a gleam flashed into her eyes and Angel gulped, he turned to the others.

"So where shall we do this."

A.N I'm so so so sorry about the delay in updating but with Christmas around the corner I just lost track of time, I can't remember if I had a beta for this story or not, but if I did can you please let me know so I can send future chapters to you when I get them done. Hope you like the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The group walked towards the gym slash training area, Buffy and Sam were in the lead talking quietly, Angel was behind them with the other men behind him. Angel was pondering Buffy's comment about the loophole in his curse, he knew she wasn't lying for the consequences would be disastrous for both of them, yet he also knew that Willow didn't have the knowledge or the skill yet to change the curse the gypsies put on him so many years ago. His brooding was pushed to the side when he noticed that they had arrived at the Gym, having only glanced at the room before, when they were given a tour of the base Buffy and Angel were impressed by the room.

Buffy nodded her head in approval before moving to the area with mats out for sparing, sometime between arriving here and now she had managed to change into some sweats and a loose t-shirt which she had been given by some airmen. Turning to face the others present she looked pointedly to Teal'c and Angel.

"So how should we do this, I mean do you want just me and Angel to fight, or both of us attack Teal'c, or we have turns facing him.?" Jack thought about it before turning to Teal'c who just raised a brow.

"I think it would be best if you both attack Teal'c then you spar against each other" Jack said not wanting to say fight, cuz that meant no pulling punches and he didn't want anyone to get hurt, mostly Buffy, he couldn't believe that the teenager could take on Teal'c let alone Angel but he had seen the impossible before.

Buffy sensed his thoughts and rolled her eyes, she hated it when people underestimated her, though it did come handy against vamps too stupid to realise who she was, looking to Angel she shared a smirk with him before launching a punch at Teal'c without any warning, Teal'c while completely unaware managed to block the attack just in time however he didn't see Angels foot until it struck his midsection making him stumble back a few paces and letting go of Buffy's fist at the same time.

Buffy spun around Teal'c and tried to kick his legs out from under him, he managed to doge her and move to side missing Angel's fist which was heading for his head. Teal'c went after Buffy trying to fool her by faking a punch to her left while kicking her with his right leg, but she was fast and managed to doge then counter with a punch to his mid-section. Angel got behind the warrior and pinned him to his chest.

Teal'c then surprised both Angel and Buffy by flipping Angel over his back making the vampire lose his grip and letting Teal'c get in position to finish him, Angel was out of the fight. Just as Buffy was about to up the ante Jack called for a halt.

"Teal'c you ok there buddy" Buffy looked closely at the man and she saw he was sweating but didn't seem too be out of breath.

"I didn't think you would be going all out on each other" Sam said in awe at Buffy's ability.

"That is incorrect Major Carter, while I was not holding back, I could sense that they were." The three other SG1 members looked at Buffy and Angel in disbelief.

"I'm impressed, your right though but I was about to go all out before colonel downer over there got us to stop. You know not many vamps lasted that long against both me and Angel, I would like to do this again." Buffy was slightly sweating but other the that was unfazed from the little fight she just had.

"Indeed, as would I" Teal'c looked over at Angel and saw him checking Buffy over for any injuries.

Buffy looked up to see Angel checking her, then she began too do the same, the sword wound was now nothing but a faint scar and soon that would be gone to, nothing to show the horrible deed Buffy did to save their world, that didn't even acknowledge her sacrifice.

"I'm fine Buffy, and stop brooding that's my job."

"Angel you got a major wound a couple of day's ago I don't even know how your healing this fast, that time with Spike and that ritual took you weeks to recover.

"Yeah but then I was close to death and I hadn't been given any of your blood, I'm perfectly fine to spar." Angel saw that he was convincing her so he looked to Jack who gave him the go ahead to start fighting. Just like before there was no warning Angel struck out at Buffy who just smiled and caught him while delivering her own blow to him.

"You're gonna have to do better then that vampire" She said smirking.

"Whatever you say slayer" then they both stopped talking and the others watched in awe as the two lovers danced across the mats, soon the others in the gym stopped what they were doing and came to watch.

"Look they're both still smiling as if this is the best thing ever, yet they're dealing blows which would've taken me out ages ago." Sam whispered to Jack as Daniel just smiled.

"I forgot how powerful they are" This comment caused Jack, Sam and Teal'c to stare at him.

"You've seen a slayer in action before Daniel?" Jack asked but before he could get his answer Buffy flipped Angel to the ground straddled him and held a stake over his heart, where she got it from no one knew.

"I win" she whispered her eyes never leaving Angel's just as she was about to lean down for a kiss applause broke into their little world reminding them that they had an audience. Going bright red Buffy jumped to her feet then helped Angel up, but when she caught Sam's eye and the wink from Jack Buffy hid her face in Angel's chest while he tried not to laugh.

"What is going on in here" Hammond asked as he neared the sparing area, everyone quickly went back to what they were doing leaving SG1 with the new visitors to answer the commanding officer.

"Just doing what you ordered to sure, and may I say that they will be an excellent asset to the team"

"What do you mean?" Hammond asked getting suspicious.

"Sir what I believe Colonel O'Neill is trying to say is that Buffy and Angel will be very helpful in future missions with SG1." Sam said stepping forward.

"That's right who said we only had to have four members in a team"

"Surely you can't accept me to agree to let a seventeen year old girl join the team."

"Excuse me General Hammond but I believe we should ask Buffy and Angel what they intend to do as it's there lives I believe they should have first say on whether or not they want to become a part of the Stargate programme." He already knew that both of them would want to join as it seemed they were placed here to help them.

"Your right Doctor Jackson well have you made a decision?" The General asked the two warriors who looked at each other for a few minutes silently talking to each other. It was Angel who answered.

"We want to help, however there is one thing you must know. Buffy is not a weapon or tool for you to use without any consideration towards her feelings, if she gets hurt because someone does something foolish like sending her alone to a extremely dangerous place or doubts her abilities then I won't be hold responsible for my actions." Angel emphasised his point by letting his face change for a couple of seconds, but everyone got the point.

"Right well then I guess I should say welcome to the team" O'Neill said clapping his hands together all the while hoping he never got on the vampires bad side.

A.N Extremely sorry about the late update but I've been concentrating on another story but decided to have a little break and work on this one. Sorry if the sparring scenes aren't what you expected I can't really write a fighting scene but I tried my best. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so, So SORRY about not updating sooner but with the completion of The Vampire Slayers I am Now focusing on this story. Sorry if some things are not spelt correct, the correct spelling would be nice if they are wrong. This chapter is short but is the begging of where I plan to take this story. **

**So I hope you enjoy.**

Buffy was psyching out, she was about to go on her first official mission with SG1, Both her and Angel had already been through the Stargate so that they could get use to it and that it didn't affect them at all. She smiled as she recalled the planet on the other side of the gate, even though they had travelled at night from earth the planet was in broad daylight when they arrived, as soon as she noticed this Buffy turned around in horror expecting Angel to be turning to dust right before her very eyes, but said Vampire was just standing there dumbfounded at being able to stand in the sun, slowly he turned to face Buffy and she watched as a single teardrop made its way down his cheek.

"Buffy I'm still alive in the sun, and gods are you beautiful" he voice was hoarse from all the emotion in it then suddenly he broke out into the most gorgeous smile Buffy had ever seen and swept her of her feet and started to twirl her around, laughing Buffy threw her head back and let the wind catch her hair until very slowly he let her slide to the ground and when their faces were a inch apart he kissed her liked he did on that beautifully disastrous night. They remained that way until Jack decided to remind them that they were not alone.

"Hey you guys we need to be on our way, we need to find a suitable place to camp for the night while Sam takes her samples and things for the guys back at base." Buffy and Angel slowly broke apart dazzling smiles adorning both their faces making the whole team look at them in shock. Never since their arrival had they seen both of them so carefree or happy.

Now they were going to some meeting between the Jafar that had rebelled, the Tok'ra and themselves. The planet was a neutral territory that had been deemed safe from the Goa'uld but easily accessible to all the groups. Even though chances of attack were slim Buffy and Angel were told to stay on guard. Buffy had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, as if she wouldn't be on guard anyway.

Smiling she looked over to Angel who looked hotter than ever in his military garb, talking to Daniel Jackson, they had been pretty close as Daniel knew a whole lot about the vampires from Aurlieus, even some things that Angel didn't since he had cut of all contact from when Darla turned him away for having a soul. Buffy was smiling her and Angel had been stronger than ever, though they had yet to repeat the actions of her seventeenth birthday, mostly due to which Buffy refused to tell angel how she knew his soul was bound, and also they were kept pretty busy getting settled into their new life here.

From time to time Buffy would think of all the people she had left behind, but didn't dwell to much knowing that they would be just fine without her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Buffy turned to see Sam smiling down at her.

"You excited?" Sam asked double checking that Buffy had all her gear on correctly, Buffy nodded than froze as she felt the Stargate powering up. Even though it was technology there was something a little mystical about thee gate that gave the slayer a little buzz every time it activated. Her entire body would tingle like someone had just shocked her and she would get a little giddy for a while. It took her a couple of days to get use to it as she could feel it from the other side of the base, but know no one would question why she would suddenly stop in the hallway or cut off her talking every time a team came and went through the gate.

The entire team waited for all five symbols to be locked and the big blue portal of the stargate to appear. O'Neil and Angel went first followed by Sam and Teal'c and following up at the rear was Buffy and Daniel, afterwards the gate shut down and the iris was reactivated leaving the command centre quiet.


End file.
